


A Meeting in the Wild Space

by ingenious_spark



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [228]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: A strange pokémon wanders into Shura's campsite, and leads to a meeting in the Wild Space, and the beginning of something greater.
Relationships: Capricorn Shura/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [228]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Meeting in the Wild Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightlyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMuse/gifts).



> Soooo this is an incredibly belated birthday gift to Anony from Discord!!! Love you bro, sorry it's happening closer to my birthday than yours.

"You are not my Hawlucha." Shura said, blinking down at the second Hawlucha who was plucking at his pant leg, waiting for him to throw the ball again. For one, this Hawlucha was red, black and purple, not white, green and red. The stranger tugged again. Shura's own Hawlucha, Arondight, squawked a challenge, flexing at the other aviform pokémon. 

Shura shrugged and threw the ball. Arondight and the stranger raced after it, bulling at each other's shoulders as they ran, bumping at each other. 

Shura's Gogoat, Gallatin, grabbed the ball before either of them could, and placidly trotted back to Shura, holding it delicately in his teeth so as not to puncture it. Both Hawlucha, Shura had to admit, looked perfectly outraged by this turn of events. It was very funny, and he had to hold back a laugh for fear of wounding their pride. 

"Are you staying for dinner then, stranger?" He inquired, tossing the ball between his hands idly. 

"Are you inviting me?" Shura yelped at the sudden voice, dropping the ball so that it bounced away and wheeling around, heart pounding. Both Hawlucha sped for the ball, which was unfortunately close to Shura still. Arondight pushed the strange Hawlucha away at the last second, and it ran straight into Shura's legs, kneecapping him. Shura yelled, flailing to try and keep his balance. It didn't work, two-foot-seven of distressed Hawlucha bearing him down. 

Warm arms folded around him and halted his fall, the Hawlucha ending up on its tail feathers by his feet. 

"Come on, Cirrus, don't kill the poor man you're trying to play with," a warm voice chided. The Hawlucha squeaked indignantly. Shura struggled to regain his balance, the stranger propping him up until he found his feet. Shura couldn't help but note that the stranger smelled nice- a faint, woodsy musk. Their shoulders were broad, and their arms well-muscled. Shura stepped away from the stranger, cautious of any pokémon who might be hanging about his feet, and took a good look at them. His mouth ran dry. He was somewhat shorter than Shura, but Shura was kind of ridiculously tall, and admitted it. But the man was also ludicrously attractive. 

"Hi, I'm Aiolos!" He chirped, sticking out a hand to shake. Shura took it a little dazedly.

"Shura," he replied, glancing over the stranger. Solidly built, showing off those gorgeous shoulders in a bright red tank top. Black skinny jeans emphasized the length of his legs, and sensible black hiking boots and fingerless gloves completed the image. He had brown hair, with a slightly odd red headband tied around his forehead, and beautiful green eyes set in a smiling brown face. "Ah, if you  _ wanted _ to stay for dinner I, um, probably have enough paella." He said a little awkwardly. "Unless you're allergic to something?" He questioned. Shura was always aware of food allergies after an accidental gift of peanut butter cookies from his best friend had sent him to the hospital as a kid. Aldebaran had cried over him, sure he'd accidentally killed him, but neither of them had even known Shura was allergic. It had been easy to forgive him. 

"Aww, you're sweet! No, no food allergies here, and I like pretty much everything!" Aiolis chirped, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. "I was just looking for a good camping spot- Cirrus got a little overzealous, I'm afraid, and charged off without me. He's a bit reckless." Cirrus looked up at his trainer in clear indignation, a squawk of protest leaving his beak. "Oh hush, it's true. Also he can't resist a good game of catch, which is probably why he butted in." 

"It's all right, I promise. Why don't you set up your tent here, and our pokémon can play?" Shura offered. There was enough space in his chosen clearing for two tents, comfortably. A soft, clicking rasp caught his attention, and he glances towards his Aegislash, Excalibur, who was minding the pan over the cookfire. "I need to go check the food," he mentioned, and Aiolos waved him off with a grin. 

"If you're sure, I'd be happy to join you!" He chirped, unclipping the other three pokéballs from his belt. Shura nodded with a quiet, awkward smile, and Aiolos released the rest of his team. A Decidueye, a Cramorant, and an Inteleon. He glanced over to the last member of his own team, an Escavalier, Clarent. He stirred the paella, adding in the last few ingredients, before figuring out what to say. He was glad the silence hadn't been awkward, Aiolos too wrapped up in setting up the tent with the Decidueye and the Inteleon's help. 

"What are their names, then?" He asked, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the chatter of the pokémon. Aiolos glanced over his shoulder with another of his far-too-attractive grins. 

"Ah, well, we've got Cumulus," he pointed at the Decidueye, "and Nimbus, over here." He indicated over to the Inteleon. "You already met Cirrus," that was the Hawlucha, "and last but not least, we have Stratus!" That was the Cramorant. 

"All cloud names, aren't they?" Shura asked, grabbing his paella pan and moving it over to his tiny, rickety fold-up table to cool. 

"Hey, got it in one!" Aiolos said excitedly, bouncing over now that his tent was up. "Not a lot of people get that, unless they're into science. What about yours?" All of Shura's pokémon were gathering around him, looking hopeful about dinner. 

"Ah, well, this is Excalibur," Shura started, lightly patting one of the Aegislash's hilts. "They and I have been together the longest. This is Gallatin, he came in a close second, from my grandfather's farm." The Gogoat baa'd, headbutting him for pets, and Aiolos laughed brightly. "And over here we have Arondight and Clarent." He indicated first to his Hawlucha, still in some kind of flexing contest with Cirrus, and second to his Escavalier. A pokémon most people found weird or dumb-looking. Aiolos gave Clarent the same amount of attention as the rest of Shura's pokémon, and he found that gratifying. "So, do you have bowls? I only have enough for my own." Shura couldn't help a laugh at Aiolos's comically alarmed face as he scrambled back to his feet and hurried over to his backpack. 

"Sorry, forgot that!" He laughed warmly. "Mom's always telling me I get too wrapped up in things and forget the simple stuff." Aiolos told him, handing over a set of camping bowls. Shura ladled out servings for his guests before serving his own. 

"That's perfectly fine. You're- very outgoing." Shura said, a touch awkwardly. Aiolos's face fell a little. 

"I'm not annoying you, am I?" He asked, looking crestfallen. Shura almost dropped the bowl he was filling. 

"No, no!" He yelped. "Your energy is really nice, I promise. I'm just, ugh, really awkward." Shura hurried to assure him, trailing off miserably. "You're really nice, and handsome." Shura blushed heavily enough that it was probably visible under his brown skin. He hadn't meant to mention the part where he found his new companion attractive. "Also I don't think Arondight is going to let either of us off without a battle after dinner. I'm not sure about Cirrus." He hurried to add, hoping Aiolos would overlook the part where he'd called him handsome. Unfortunately Aiolos had started smiling again, a small thing that grew like the sunrise as Shura babbled, until Aiolos's cheeks had to hurt from the intensity of that pretty grin. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Cirrus wants to settle things with a fight too." He agreed. "You think I'm handsome?" He asked, and Shura made a noise reminiscent of a dying Gogoat, hiding his face practically in his food. Aiolos chuckled again, and relented. "You're handsome too, you know." He told Shura warmly. "And cute when you get all bashful. But I'm glad I'm not annoying. A lot of people find me too high-energy." Aiolos shrugged as Shura dared to peer up from his food. 

"It's nice. I'm the quiet one of my family. I'm used to a lot of high-energy people around all the time, back at home." Shura said quietly. Aiolos smiled more gently. 

"Homesick?" He asked, clearly commiserating. 

"Sometimes? Sometimes I wonder if I just need a human travelling companion. None of my cousins were setting out travelling at the same time I did, so I ended up coming out here alone." Shura shrugged lightly. 

"I understand that!" Aiolos said lightly. "My baby brother is seven years younger than me, so I set out alone too. I miss them all, but we call lots, so it's okay." 

"Mm, I call my grandfather a lot too. My parents died when I was three, so he was the one who raised me." He explained briefly. Aiolos nodded. 

They wrapped up dinner with a much lighter discussion of their respective journeys thus far, trading stories of their gym battles. Aiolos insisted on cleaning up, since Shura had cooked. Shura lodged his token protests, but grumpily stood by and let Aiolos work. He wasn't good at staying idle. When Aiolos was done, though, he stretched, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Shura tried hard not to notice the fact that his shirt rode up a little when he did so, exposing a strip of tempting brown skin. 

"All right! I challenge you, Shura, to a pokémon battle!" He said, exhilaration making his green eyes gleam. Shura laughed in surprise, moving away from the campsite proper, to where there would be enough room for a match. 

"You're on, Aiolos!" He said confidently, calling his team to his side with a sharp whistle. 

"The winner gets to be the loser's traveling companion!" Aiolos declared, calling over his own team. 

"That- that doesn't make sense! It just means we'll be traveling together no matter the outcome!" Shura found himself laughing again at the rather silly proposal. Aiolos grinned at him brightly.

"I mean, do you disagree with the terms of the match?" He challenged, and Shura shook his head, grinning himself. 

"No, I accept. Winner gets to be the loser's travel companion." He agreed, a warm, light feeling blooming in his chest. 

"Go! Cirrus!"

"Gallatin! I choose you!" 

They both called out at the same time, and Shura's Gogoat and Aiolos's Hawlucha raced into the center of their makeshift ring. They grinned sharply at each other across the ring. Pokémon battles forged lifelong friendships, and this would be no different. 


End file.
